Together Forever
by Bluestray
Summary: Mariah is dead, Tala blames himself...but what happens when things change with the help of his friends...can Tala save the one he loves from being lost again? I know summary sux! but plz R&R txm,kxh
1. Walked Away

Bluestray: k my peeps new story…new pairing…tala/Mariah, Kai/Hilary..i hope u like….well toodles.

Chapter1: Walked Away

The Day,

That you,

Walked Away,

From me,

I was,

Broken.

Why?

Why did you leave me?

I miss you.

It's not the same,

Without you,

Ever since you,

Walked away.

R.I.P. Mariah Wong

April 30,1990-March 10,2007

Forever in our Hearts.

End Chapter 1

Bluestray: well that'

S just the beginning….r&r…and I will be updating rite away.


	2. GoodBye

Bluestray: well here iz chapter 2 and just a warning this chapter contains suicide so yeah.

Chapter 2

(Mariah's POV)

I'm sorry. So sorry, but it's time. Time for me to go home, to be free. I don't belong here, never did. It's a shame, we just met. Now we have to depart. Just let me say these last few words to you. I love you…Tala. Goodbye.

(End POV)

With that, Mariah, put the note on the bed and quietly went to the bathroom. Taking the small knife she always had with her she let slide across her wrists. She didn't wince or anything, she was used to it. She was used to pain all of her life. After leaving a few cuts and the shape of a heart on her wrists, she took the knife and stabbed her heart. Blood flowed freely all around her. She fell to her knees. Gasping. 'So this is it. I wonder if it's true, seeing your whole life flash before your eyes when you die.' She thought back to Tala, the only one who seemed to notice her pain. 'I am sorry, that I had to leave you. I love you. I hope you will understand.' With that she took her last breath and fell never to get up again.

Later on that day

The White Tigers were getting worried they haven't seen or heard from their pink-haired member all day. Ray decided to go check up on her. 'This is not like Mariah. Where is she?' Coming to her door he knocked and called her name. "Mariah?" Hearing no response he opened the door and went inside. Not knowing what was waiting ahead for him. "Mariah? Come on we are waiting for you downstairs. Where are you-" Ray stared horrified at the sight he was seeing. Blood was everywhere and in the middle of the blood laid Mariah. Ray took a step back and turned and ran from the sight back to where his friends were and where Tala was as well. "Ray? What's wrong?" By the time he got back downstairs he had tears streaming down his face. "Mariah…she's dead…she killed herself Lee." Everything became silent. Then suddenly a crash was heard…it came from Tala. 'No…it's not true!' "You're lying!" then he broke down in tears. The others looked away because they felt sorry for him…they knew that he and Mariah were close and I mean close. Lee walked over to Ray. "I'll call 911 and you go get Mr. D, god my own little sister...I always thought her to be the happiest girl in the world. Just by the look on her face. I never thought she'd…" Ray looked at Tala before answering. "Looks can be deceiving Lee, but I think Tala knew that she was upset and depressed but I don't think he knew she'd do this. –sigh- I'll go alert Mr. D. Oh by the way…I hate to mention this to you, but I thought you might just wanna know she had Wild Horses playing over and over again. And she also had a smile on her face…like she was finally set free or something." Lee smiled slightly…"thanks Ray." With that both boys left to call the ambulance and to find Mr. D.

-With Tala-

'Oh my god this isn't happening. This is all just a joke…in a second she will come around the corner and everything will be ok. And we will go on with our lives…TOGETHER!' Tala's body racked back and forth and his face was all red and had tears running down his eyes. Kai knelt down beside him. "Tala…I am so sorry, but would Mariah want you to act like this? Mmmm?" Tala stood up and glared at him…Mariah is dead and it's my fault. I could've helped her…yet I didn't." With that he stormed out of the room. 'Don't worry Mariah I'll bring you back even if it means the death of me!'

Bluestray-0.o wooooooo so wat did y'all think? Plz let me know in a review thank you!!!! I will be updating and btw some chapters will be short and some will be long who knows…


	3. his thoughts

Bluestray-k 3rd chapter extremely short….sorry but adding more chapters and new story plz read that as well if u will…

Thank u loyal reviewers!!!! On with the story!!!

Tala's POV

No! Why? Baby why? I love you. Why'd you go?! You did belong here…you belonged here …with me! It wasn't time, no, it wasn't time for you to go home. Not yet. I didn't even get to say goodbye! I love you Mariah…I'll see you soon. Wait for me at heaven's gate and together we'll cross over.

End POV

Tala sat in his room of darkness for the 3rd day since Mariah's death had occurred. His friends were concerned when he stopped everything in life even blading. It seemed that his spirit had gone along with Mariah's. His eyes were empty showing no emotion so cold just like Mariah. He looked out the window and saw the full moon and just broke down, not giving a care in the world anymore. //master// -what Wolborg- //are you alright?// -I'm fine. Nothing to worry about- //ok// 'I feel so alone. It's like she's taken over me.' With that final thought he fell into a deep sleep.

Blue-I know bad bad bad!!!!! But I'm adding more chapters which is good good good!!!!! I know poor Tala but just wait till you the next few chapters then u will feel really sorry 4 him oh well…plz review and I will update!!!!!


	4. small talk

Bluestray-omg I am so sorry 4 the short chapter b4 I was running like a chicken w/ it's head gone….yikes. lol on with the story!!!!

Chapter 4

Tala sat in the darkened room, his room, staring at the moon. When he heard a knock at the door. "Tala? You in there?" He sighed. It was Kai. "Come in." The door opened and closed. Kai walked over to where he was sitting down. "So…how is it going?" Tala looked at him with empty eyes then looked back continuing his stare at the night sky. Kai was about to leave when Tala finally spoke. "It's just not the same. Everywhere I go, I keep thinking she will show up and it will be like nothing has happened. That everything was ok. Just like before but then again nothing was never ok." With that Tala slid to floor crying once more. Kai just stood there not knowing what to do. He tried many things to comfort his friend but nothing seemed to work. Tala hadn't been the same since Mariah had committed suicide. He was getting worried that Tala might do something regretful. Like last night where he ran out in the streets screaming for Mariah and almost being hit by a semi-truck. It seemed like Tala wasn't himself anymore, and he probably would never be the same.


	5. yelling and walking

Bluestray-k…ppl idk if I'll be updating any time soon cuz I am leaving for a vacation and so yea but I will try add the 6th chapter b4 I leave k. so enjoy the 5th chapter!!!

Chapter 5

"I told you, I'm not hungry!" Tala screamed. The rest of the Blitzkrieg Boys shuddered. "But Tala, you haven't eaten in 2 days, please Tala…eat. I mean you're falling apart." Bryan tried to encourage Tala but with no luck. "Tala," Kai started to speak, " what would Mariah think of this? Of what you are doing now? Hmm?" Tala growled and showed his oh so famous death glare. "You keep her the FUCK out of this! Alright?!" With that Tala slammed the door open, stormed out, and left the house. 'What do they know? They don't know shit!' Tala stormed past the White Tigers house, stopped and stared. 'I remember I used to climb up to her room, just to see her.'

**Flashback**

"Tala!" Mariah exclaimed. "What are you doin-" She was cut off by Tala's hard cold lips on her soft ones along with his hands roaming all over her body. (AN: Tala's a bad boy!!!) Once they broke apart, Tala put his head to hers, and said, "That's why I'm here. Also I couldn't stay away from you for long. I LOVE YOU." Mariah giggled before saying, "I love you too."

**Flashback**

'But now she is gone.' As he started to walk away he heard a door open and footsteps. "Tala!" He turned around to see Ray running towards him. "Long time no see Tala." Tala nodded. "Same to you. How is everyone?" Ray sighed. "Okay, but still going through a tough time. And you?" Tala looked away. "Ray, I loved her with all my heart. I still don't understand why she left us, why she left me." Ray sighed. "Tala, there were things she told us that changed us, she didn't want to tell you because she was afraid. She was afraid that you wouldn't love her anymore." Tala stood there wide-eyed, "Wha…what could make her think that, Ray?" Ray shrugged his shoulders. " I don't know, but we were looking through her stuff and we found this. It's for you." Ray handed Tala an envelope and a small book. "What is it?" Ray shrugged and nodded his head. "Would like to tell you but I can't." With that Ray turned and walked away. Tala continued his walk; he was going to visit someone close.

Bluestray-there u go. End of chapter 5. And if u can guess who the special person is well I'll give u cookies!!! plz review and I will try 2 update before I leave. L8r peeps and also thanx 4 reviewing so far.


	6. ghostly visitor

Blue: k ppl I am sorry…I had writers block for the longest time but now I am back and ready 2 update!!! So here is the 6th chapter enjoy…enjoy.

Chapter 6

-With the Blitzkrieg Boys-

Ian was humming to his music when Kai walked in. "Hey you haven't seen or heard from Tala have you?" Ian pulled his headphones off shaking his head. "Nope. Haven't heard from him all day." Kai sighed. "Ian wanna go help me find him?" Ian nodded his head and got up. "Let's go." With that both boys left in search of their teammate and their friend.

-Meanwhile-

Tala sat on a bench in the graveyard, reading the letter. His eyes grew wide at the words. Sighing he folded the letter and put it in his pocket. Walking over to where Mariah was buried, sat down in front of it, and opened the book. Reading it, he realized the ink was blood red. 'Written in her own blood.' As he read the journal, he realized that it was her escape from this cruel world. A breeze came and he shivered, then looked up after hearing shouts calling his name. After standing up he heard someone crying. "Hello? Anyone there?" Looking around, he saw a person standing next to Mariah's grave. The stranger had a cloak on so he couldn't tell who it was. "Excuse me." The figure turned and Tala stumbled backwards. "No it can't be! Mariah?" he exclaimed. The figure nodded. "Hello Tala." She smiled. "No! You're dead! I saw them carry your body out, the funeral, everything." He collapsed crying. Mariah kneeled down in front of him. "Tala I **am **dead but for some reason I am trapped. I was waiting for you. I still love you." Tala looked into her eyes. " If you love me you'd still be here. You wouldn't have committed suicide. You also would've told me that you were with **child**!" "Tala…I…I'm sorry. So sorry." With that she started to cry. Tala's face softened. "No, I'm sorry." Mariah looked up, tears streaking her face. "Sorry for what?" Tala looked away before answering. "Well?" Tala sighed. Tala sighed, "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, to protect you." Mariah looked into his eyes and said, "But you were there for me. Just as I am there for you. I love you." Tala smiled, "I love you too, Mariah. And I will find a way to bring you back to me okay." Mariah looked down before asking…"why?" "Because I love you and I don't want to lose you." He started to cry. "Tala Shh I'm here now and that's all that matters." Tala stood up before yelling. "Tala please. Just listen to me. I didn't feel like I belonged there. I was an outcast. I wanted to be free. But even in death I'm trapped." Mariah collapsed to the ground crying. Tala sat down next to her and held her but couldn't. "Oh Mariah, I'm sorry. Baby I'm so sorry. I didn't know. Why didn't you tell me?" "Because I was afraid you wouldn't love me but I was wrong." With that she fell asleep on his shoulder. And he fell asleep with his back against her grave marker.

End Chapter 6

Bluewolfstray: I know ppl I'm sorry long wait and short chapter but chapter 7 is coming up. And if u want u can im me on aol im **Bluewolfstray. **K l8r ppl.


End file.
